


Ad occhi chiusi

by AThousandSuns1



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Italiano | Italian, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: «Devi sempre rendere tutto così complicato?»«Mi piacciono le cose complicate.»Kyle gli strappa di dosso la maglia e gli morde il collo forte abbastanza da lasciare un segno. Jason strizza gli occhi e serra le labbra, non vuole dargli la soddisfazione di sentirlo sussultare.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd/Donna Troy
Kudos: 4
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Ad occhi chiusi

«Devi sempre rendere tutto così complicato?»

«Mi piacciono le cose complicate.»

Kyle gli strappa di dosso la maglia e gli morde il collo forte abbastanza da lasciare un segno. Jason strizza gli occhi e serra le labbra, non vuole dargli la soddisfazione di sentirlo sussultare. 

Donna gli sfiora il mento con i polpastrelli callosi e Jason rabbrividisce appena - le labbra dell'amazzone si piegano all'insù.

Muta, allarga le gambe, e Jason le sfila i pantaloni con un paio di strattoni impazienti. Morirebbe tra quelle gambe, ma non può certo dirlo ad alta voce. Mappa con le mani la pelle setosa, risale fino alle cosce e osserva i muscoli guizzare quando affonda le unghie nella carne. Donna mostra i denti bianchi in un ghigno da predatrice; gliela farà pagare, e Jason non vede l'ora.

Kyle gli tira i capelli costringendolo a piegare all'indietro la testa. «Fa' il bravo.»

«Costringimi.»

La bocca di Donna raggiunge il suo collo e lo morde, poi lascia una scia di baci sulla carne arrossata. Kyle, il pugno che stringe ancora i capelli scuri di Jason, lo guida fino al seno di Donna; prima che le labbra possano posarsi sulla pelle dell'amazzone, Kyle dà uno strattone costringendolo a voltarsi. Lo bacia nell'unico modo in cui sanno baciarsi: con furia. D'altronde Jason è nato - e morto - combattendo; perché il sesso dovrebbe essere diverso? 

Donna affonda le unghie nel braccio di Jason reclamando la sua attenzione e apre un po' di più le cosce. Anche questa volta, non una parola.

«Non si chiede per favore?»

Per tutta risposta Kyle lo schiaccia contro il materasso, poi le sue mani si affrettano a slacciargli la cintura, che fruscia via, e ad abbassargli i pantaloni.

«E se volessi un po' di gentilezza?» Sente l'olio tiepido scivolare sulla sua pelle e poi le dita di Kyle che lo stuzzicano.

«Ti basta implorare.»

«Piuttosto si farebbe cucire la bocca» sussurra Donna, che gli sfiora il mento. Solo a lei concede attimi di gentilezza, solo da lei è capace di accettarli. Jason ha sempre avuto un debole per le Amazzoni.

Kyle ritrae le dita per poi penetrarlo in un'unica spinta. Le Lanterne, quelle Jason non le ha mai sopportate. «Fortuna che scopi bene» grugnisce. 

«Uh?» Kyle affonda un po' di più in lui. «Era un complimento quello?»

«Fottiti.»

«Ragazzi.» 

«Non ci siamo dimenticati di te, tesoro. Vero, Jason?»

Non stacca gli occhi da lei quando lambisce la sua pelle con le labbra; risale piano, si muove verso l'esterno e poi si avvicina di nuovo sfiorando la pelle tenera delle cosce. Kyle rallenta, forse per godersi meglio lo spettacolo, e gli sfiora la schiena in un'esortazione silenziosa.

Donna getta indietro la testa quando Jason si decide ad assaggiarla, lento. Conosce quel corpo forte e flessuoso, adora guardare una creatura così fiera sgretolarsi sotto il suo tocco. Più di tutto, gli piace giocare col fuoco. La porta sull'orlo dell'orgasmo, le cosce a intrappolarlo, per poi ritrarsi un attimo prima che Donna cominci a tremare.

Lei singhiozza, insoddisfatta. «Dove sono le tue buone maniere?»

«Mai avute.» 

Kyle si china su di lui e ne approfitta per stuzzicare la sua erezione. «Verrai solo dopo di lei.»

Jason ridacchia. «Poi sono io lo stronzo.»

Kyle ha ricominciato a muoversi, forse sta rincorrendo il proprio orgasmo. «Mai detto... di essere un santo.»

Una mano gli tira i capelli. «Fai il bravo, Jason.»

Non è il mio forte, vorrebbe dirle; invece si morde la lingua e si rifugia di nuovo tra le gambe dell'amazzone, deciso a piantarla con i giochetti.

Kyle posa la fronte sulla sua spalla e la mano corre di nuovo all'erezione di Jason. Donna rabbrividisce e stringe un po' troppo le gambe; Jason però quasi non lo nota, travolto dall'orgasmo.

Jason non ama cedere il controllo: cedere il controllo significa fidarsi, e fidarsi significa abbassare la guardia. L'ultima volta che l'ha fatto ci ha rimesso le penne.

Kyle lascia la presa sui suoi fianchi e si stende, il petto che si muove veloce; Donna si scosta e allunga un braccio per accogliere Jason, che accetta l'invito. Donna lo bacia lenta, una mano posata sulla sua guancia. Kyle giocherella assente con i suoi capelli, nessun ordine, nessuna battuta sagace.

Jason chiude gli occhi e si lascia cullare dal loro tocco.

Qualche volta, abbassare la guardia non è poi così male.


End file.
